The present invention relates generally to a body spray that mounts within a shower wall and, more particularly, to a body spray that mounts with a low profile against a shower wall when inactive (i.e., not dispensing water), but extends outwardly therefrom when active (i.e., dispensing water).
It is known to utilize body sprays within shower installations. More particularly, it is known to mount body sprays within shower walls wherein the body sprays extend outwardly in response to water pressure.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a body spray includes an inner waterway received within an outer housing and configured for axial movement between a retracted position and an extended position. When retracted, a spray face is illustratively flush with the front of a face plate. When extended, the front of a bonnet nut is illustratively flush with the front of the face plate. Further, in the extended position the sprayhead may by pivoted about a pivot point positioned forward of the shower wall.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a body spray includes a valve body configured to be supported within a shower wall, and an outer housing fluidly coupled to the valve body, the outer housing including a chamber extending along a longitudinal axis. An inner waterway is fluidly coupled to the outer housing, the inner waterway including a longitudinally extending shaft having an inner end and an outer end. A water passageway extends between the inner end and the outer end of the inner waterway. A pivot coupling is supported by the outer end of the shaft, and a bonnet nut secures the pivot coupling to the outer end of the shaft. Water pressure causes the inner waterway to extend longitudinally outwardly relative to the outer housing from a retracted position to an extended position. A sprayhead is fluidly coupled to the pivot coupling of the inner waterway. A faceplate including a central opening is supported by the outer housing and is configured to be positioned external to the shower wall. The sprayhead is positioned within the central opening of the faceplate when the inner waterway is in the refracted position, and the bonnet nut is positioned within the central opening of the faceplate when the inner waterway is in the extended position.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a body spray includes a valve body configured to be supported within a shower wall, and an outer housing fluidly coupled to the valve body, wherein the outer housing includes a chamber extending along a longitudinal axis. An inner waterway is fluidly coupled to the outer housing, the inner waterway including a longitudinally extending shaft extending between an inner end and an outer end. Water pressure causes the inner waterway to extend longitudinally outwardly relative to the outer housing from a retracted position to an extended position. A sprayhead is fluidly coupled to the outer end of the inner waterway. A pivot point is supported by the outer end of the inner waterway and about which the sprayhead pivots. The pivot point is positioned rearward of the shower wall when the inner waterway is in the retracted position, and the pivot point is positioned forward of the shower wall when the inner waterway is in the extended position.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a body spray includes an outer housing, and an inner waterway received within the outer housing. The inner waterway includes a longitudinally extending shaft extending between an inner end and an outer end, and a pivot coupling supported by the outer end of the shaft. Water pressure causes the inner waterway to extend longitudinally outwardly from the outer housing from a refracted position to an extended position. A sprayhead is fluidly coupled to the pivot coupling of the inner waterway. The sprayhead is configured to be uncoupled from the inner waterway when in the extended position.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.